


菠萝电池

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: 前三章我在主页里留了网盘地址 自找





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前三章我在主页里留了网盘地址 自找

4

 

卡卡西在原地跟个泥巴色的稻草人一样站定了。这谁？他一时没想起是谁。这个人挡在面前，让卡卡西不觉打了个冷颤，脚底也似乎抽筋发麻起来，他身上带着一种熟悉的热烈味儿，所有的光热都被他那一身黑黢黢的衣服给吸走了。卡卡西突然神游起来，他想起他曾把一小学同学打得满地找牙、卡车乱鸣撞来的时候被小学同学一脚踹飞、在很像小学同学的陌生人电话蛊惑下用乱七八糟的东西捅自己屁眼。卡卡西太不擅长重逢了。他不解，且动弹不得，这个人，凭什么、怎么能，以这样一种似乎每天都会发生的菜市场碰头的样子，突然蹦到自面前来？毫无征兆，突如其来，并且不讲道理。多不可思议啊，他仍在恍惚中，像个随风迷茫的智障。

 

“卡卡西？”宇智波带土见这人面如土色，老半天了也不开口说话，屁都没有放半个，他挺尴尬地抿了把嘴，讪讪问，“怎么，不欢迎？”

 

卡卡西神游完毕，慌慌张张地措辞，开口太难，他差点就跑出一句“你还活着？”呸，什么玩意儿，口水可以乱喷，话不能乱讲。

 

他知道车祸后宇智波带土是活下来了。那时宇智波带土伤得太重，卡卡西被隔绝在抢救室门外，活死人般奄奄一息毫无生气，似乎他才是那个被撞得稀烂的人。命悬一线这个词，不管怎么说，都更适合等待在外的人。之后宇智波带土被紧急移送到海外，卡卡西又是整日整夜地寝食难安，生怕他的小命承受不住路途的颠簸就一个呜呼了事。自那以后的几年，宇智波带土杳无音信，彻彻底底地人间蒸发，对卡卡西来说就是八个字：活不见人死不见尸。卡卡西的人脉虽也不算太窄，但总归那时所有人都只是小毛孩，距宇智波家的交际圈十万八千里，急得原地乱转也找不到任何有效渠道，更何况有宇智波斑这种人物在，想封锁什么消息那都是动动脚趾头的事。卡卡西整个人都被宇智波三个字打入十八层地狱，他不动声色，外人也看不出来，只有他自个儿才知道那些年头他对宇智波有多敏感，一碰就痒，一点就着。

 

这种一脚踏空的感觉一直持续到宇智波鼬进木叶之前。论辈分，鼬是宇智波带土的侄子，想打听到宇智波带土是死是活，找他肯定有苗头。但卡卡西本能想要离姓宇智波的都远一点儿，但还是败给自己想念宇智波带土的心情，他再也不愿原地踏步了。

 

他那天去找宇智波鼬时，两条腿都是飘的，心说对面要是甩给我一个骨灰盒我他妈是接还是不接？

 

小叔叔好着呢，好得不行，在外面蹦哒得跟跳蚤似的。宇智波鼬告诉卡卡西，毫不吝啬，叔叔他吉人天相，手术和复健都挺顺利的，看样子有迁国籍定居的打算了。

 

卡卡西什么心情呢，他说不清，只觉得吉人天相，自己真成宇智波带土的过客了。

 

野原琳当晚带闺蜜叫上卡卡西去开一个不知寿星何在的生日趴，到了包间结果只有他们三个人，琳鬼鬼祟祟的，而那姑娘看卡卡西时哈喇子都三千尺了。卡卡西把琳拉到男厕所门口说：“琳，你不用替我牵线，带土那边我没事。”

 

“我看着你不像。”琳一脸怀疑。

 

卡卡西都气笑了，这还是他头一回生这个青梅竹马的气：“你别，你别把我想成那什么了。宇智波带土又不是我旧爱，他把我忘个精光我就得另寻新欢抹平伤痛？自来也老师的书你就是这么取其糟粕去其精华的？”

 

彼时卡卡西还处于从火辣带刺小野猫到温婉可人俏佳男的过渡阶段，他的进步就是能意识到自己又嘴快了。见琳脸上又红又白的有些挂不住，他后悔得想抽自己。

 

“琳......”卡卡西稍微软了语气，“我明白你的意思......但我谈不谈恋爱这个事吧，确实和带土无关。”

 

“带土嘛......有几年我确实认为自己是喜欢他的，其实至今都说不准，不过那段时间，这些感情一度成为累赘。非要说有什么后遗症，大概就是我现在遇到的人都少了点他身上的气质吧，让我提不起兴趣倒是真的有些苦恼。”

 

“爱情对我来说，几乎没有概念啊。我没有逃避它，同样也不招呼它。顺其自然总会有尽头的，等那一天来了，我请你喝喜酒？”

 

那就好，那就好。他听见琳这么重复着。

 

临了，回包间前琳又拉着他问：“有无纸？给里面的那个擦口水。”

 

 

人类的本质除了淫荡，就是词穷。

 

他俩杵在那儿相顾无言好久，卡卡西才笑着说，好久不见。

 

除了好久不见就无话可说。

 

宇智波带土觉得别扭，他还真不习惯卡卡西这副笑眯眯的样子，把他慎得慌。但他同样快速释然，“改变”这个东西太司空见惯，这么久没见上面，还要为别人的变化一惊一乍岂不是弱智。

 

他们在木叶大学的商业区随便找了个咖啡馆坐了下来，路上宇智波带土用余光瞄着卡卡西一直在内心狂擂鼓，卡卡西怎么就是斯坎儿呢？他怎么就稀里糊涂地把卡卡西给日了千把遍呢，虽然不是真枪实弹的，可那电爱好歹也算做爱的一种吧，dian love，do love，反正都是dl。他寻思着自己大概还没被揭穿，顶多就是给了斯坎儿一个团扇大楼的地址，不足为虑，随便收买个谁混过去就对了。

 

宇智波带土这么想着就放下心来，坐在卡卡西对面边打量他边回味斯坎儿的骚浪样儿。卡卡西还是跟小学时代一样，白白净净，秀秀气气，眼神虽要死不活的却透着一股值得琢磨的锐利劲儿。宇智波带土曾说卡卡西除了嘴痒，哪里都好。如今卡卡西嘴不痒了，安静得跟个瓷娃娃似的，脸上挂着迎宾小姐一样的笑容，这时候他反倒希望卡卡西能给他来几句，还真有那么点没事找贱犯的意思。

 

宇智波带土摸着手里的杯柄，缓缓思索着又忽然间惊恐起来，跟他面对面的这个卡卡西，脸白，头发白，衣服白，从头到脚一片鲜亮就差头顶飘个光圈；而他听筒里的那个卡卡西，嘴里吐出来的每个音节都是淫叫，放荡得能把电话线融成一摊烂泥。

 

他还在想象中把斯坎儿的脸与卡卡西的脸做对比。

 

他还无数次地想过要把这个人从电话里揪出来，实地溜鸟。

 

我日，老天这什么鸡巴操作。

 

卡卡西在对面一脸从容，特悠闲地搅咖啡还问宇智波带土糖够不够，他草草敷衍了一句，脑子却里还在回放斯坎儿被假鸡巴捅得摔落听筒的情形。他的感觉很不好，这个旗木卡卡西，一定有事，他的生活也许糟透了也说不定。宇智波带土向来爱憎分明也好恶分明，他身上带着一种普世缺乏的刚烈的纯劲，也有一条只有他自己才能理解的泾渭线，反正在宇智波带土的认知里，卡卡西绝不该是这样。

 

他有点后悔刚见面没过脑子就冲卡卡西问的那句“你没染发烫发啊！”，这不明摆着说他知道斯坎儿了给自己挖坟往里面跳吗，还好那时卡卡西没作回应，兴许是消化不及；而现在他也没有再提的意思，兴许是忘到脑后了。

 

说宇智波带土不惦记他这个小学同学那是假的，当年他做完手术刚醒的那几天，被困在病房里心心念念的就是卡卡西，好歹也是自己用命去保护下来的人，于是那时宇智波带土有个挺奇怪的想法就是他老觉得卡卡西就是他的人了，卡卡西得和他共生共死。这个说法虽然暧昧，但宇智波带土是个保护欲极强的死脑筋，他就那么看，于是就得那么干。

 

“最近在做什么？”宇智波带土首先打破尴尬。他又死脑筋地想，要是他身边有个像样的朋友能看着他点儿，卡卡西也不至于去跟莫名其妙的人乱搞关系，即使那个莫名其妙的人就是自己。

 

“最近被调到木叶带学生，做一个化学项目。”卡卡西一板一眼地回答。

 

“哦，挺好，挺好。”听着还不错，宇智波带土想，没他担忧得那么糟糕。他突然想到了啥，带点惊讶地又问，“你之前不在木叶？”也不难理解，宇智波带土多年在外，对国内几乎一张白纸，说起木叶这一整个城市都叫木叶，自然不明白卡卡西话里的木叶特指木叶大学。

 

卡卡西了然便跟他解释了一通，顺便还提起自己在木叶毕业、以及水门老师当上木叶校长的事。如此下来，俩人之间略显干硬的对话总算活泛了一些。

 

“我就知道水门此人不简单！”宇智波带土颇为放肆地拍桌大笑，笑完才想起自己坐在什么环境里，便立刻怂得哑了声。

卡卡西看着他这副样子，似乎又看到了小时候的宇智波带土，他最怀念最喜欢的小男孩，眼睛里的光能把他眩得无处遁形。但是现在这个带土，他注视着他，竟有一种恍如隔世一般的迷恋之感。

 

“说起来，我的学生里，有一个你必须猜猜。”

 

“跟我有关系的？”宇智波带土心算了一下家里几个晚辈的年纪，止水差不多也得和自己一样步入中老年，鼬的年龄照法律都能下崽了，他想了想便说“......是佐助吧。”

 

卡卡西眨眨眼，调皮一笑开他玩笑道：“你现在比你小时候聪明多了嘛。”

 

就这么一下子，宇智波带土的心跳突然按捺不住，即使是他自己把这个表情放到斯坎儿身去而进入了一番颅内高潮，但多年后他回想这个场景时，依然咬着牙关说是卡卡西在故意电他。

 

“你那个时候必定在持靓行凶。”

 

他俩在校门口遇到的时候，时间已经不早，之后来来回回地折腾，又在咖啡店里坐着聊了些有的没的，转眼间到了饭点。宇智波带土寻思着这咖啡是卡卡西请的，他怎么也得礼尚往来一下，他主动要带卡卡西去搓一顿，没那么多弯弯绕绕推来推去客气的，后者答应得也爽快。

 

卡卡西心里有个疙瘩堵了一下午。宇智波带土为他考虑，对车祸的事半字不提，但这不能表示卡卡西就能装傻，他第一眼就注意到宇智波带土脸上的疤痕，不用说也知道是怎么来的。在鼬那里得知消息后的一周，卡卡西会猜测，宇智波带土是不是因为记恨自己带给他的创伤才选择不联系他的？但他又觉得自己过分，他怎么能这样随意揣摩他的心思。与记恨无关，也许宇智波带土只是选择了最普通的形同陌路。

 

等他们已在路上开了一截车，卡卡西突然瘫在副驾驶上怪声怪气地鬼叫起来。

 

“完了。”卡卡西苦笑道，“今天去木叶本来就是为了见那三个学生，这下倒好，刚到校门口就被你拐到现在。”

 

宇智波带土头也不转一下，专注地盯着前方，他刚回来不久，城区的路段他不算熟悉，先前逞强非要卡卡西坐他的车，这下怎么也不能跑错道自打脸。

 

“你刚刚说了什么？”

 

卡卡西重复道：“我说我为了约你把别人鸽了，你说怎么办？”

 

这话说得有些暧昧，卡卡西承认他这样故意是有目的的。

“这么对你女朋友挺缺德啊你，卡卡西。”

 

一句话把卡卡西搞愣了，半晌才反应过来宇智波带土虽听出了微妙感，却基本搞反了方向。霎时他自己也清醒了不少，干嘛呢你刚才。

 

“没女朋友。”卡卡西笑道，“如果你侄子加上另两个学生算女朋友的话，我好能耐啊脚踏三条船。”

 

听到这话宇智波带土也不惊讶。他知道其他人假如知道卡卡西单身后保准得诧异得生吞榴莲，在普遍认知里卡卡西那就是天选之子，就算他没小弟弟也有一堆男的女的不男不女的抱着他大腿求睡。但也只有他宇智波带土才知道卡卡西骨子里是个多他妈固执的独居物种。

 

“哦，没事儿，正常。”宇智波带土说，“凡人都配不上你。”

 

卡卡西这斯也不推辞，反问他：“你呢？你可比我老。”

 

宇智波带土可能是开车开得脑抽，也可能是他无一刻停止思考“斯坎儿怎么他妈的成了卡卡西了”这个问题。总之他敏感而混乱的大脑在碰到卡卡西的反问时就崩盘了，他急于要把自己和阿飞扯得远远的，便瓢着嘴来了一句：“我？我早结婚了。”

 

卡卡西发现他今天收到了太多意外，比如宇智波带土突然回来了，比如第一次和学生约见面就因为宇智波带土把人家放掉，再比如宇智波带土结婚了，还他妈早就结婚了。

 

推广到人生，他收到的意外又可以概括为：宇智波带土死了，宇智波带土活了，宇智波带土结婚了。

 

要是再往回倒十年，卡卡西一定会心痛，青春伤痛文学有多痛他就有多痛，那个时候的他自认为是拥有爱恋这种感觉的。但现在如何，卡卡西把车窗摇起来，风吹得他整张脸都是凉飕飕的，他想起了阿飞，阿飞是他最近犯得最严重的一个错误，阿飞给他的感觉差点就让他误以为自己对初恋旧情复燃了，于是他艰难地拍醒自己；好巧不巧宇智波带土居然回来了，这更是老天在向他强调：这才是真的宇智波带土，就在你面前。你早就不爱他了。

 

“行啊你，喜欢她什么？”卡卡西调笑道。

 

“洋妞嘛，不都就那样......”宇智波带土继续编：“挺辣的。”又心说，洋妞其实都没斯坎儿辣。

 

“你什么缺德玩意儿，你还说我缺德。我头一回听到有人说自己老婆，＇洋妞挺辣的＇，你这怎么跟形容一夜情对象似的。”

宇智波带土自知嘴漏，也不知道该怎么接，干脆闭上了嘴。接着他们碰上一个挺长的红灯，车里诡异地安静。

 

宇智波带土掏出一包烟来，顺手给卡卡西递了根过去，卡卡西却犹豫着没接。

 

“怎么，不抽啊？”

 

“不会。”

 

“行，那我也不抽了。”宇智波带土将打火机扔进上衣口袋里，正准备把烟夹到耳后，却被卡卡西一把抓住了手腕。

 

“你教我抽。”

 

宇智波带土来劲了，斜靠在背椅上盯卡卡西：“有意思，有生之年我居然要教一大老爷们儿抽烟。”

 

他又把打火机摸出来，给自己点上，示范着给卡卡西抽了一口。

 

“你就这么直接吸，别怕，一大口，吞的时候别咽口水，你得感受到它进入肺里。”带土老师把同一根递给卡卡西，手把手教学。

 

 卡卡西见是宇智波带土咬过的一根，还真使劲一口，烟身直接被他抽掉一半，他感觉自己包着一团气在嘴里，没什么味道。最后卡卡西还是被呛到了，一大片灰烟直接从嘴里漫出来，毫无气势。他直咳嗦，手上剩的一截带火星的烟头混着滚烫的烟灰就这么掉到了他的另一只手上。

 

卡卡西像只受惊的猫一样在座椅上弹起，宇智波带土环视车内一圈儿都没看到矿泉水瓶，于是他焦急地凑过来，抓起卡卡西的手背就开始舔。

 

卡卡西就这么看着宇智波带土晃动的发旋和他舌头在自己手背上留下的亮晶晶的口水，呼吸不顺，动弹不得。


	2. Chapter 2

5

 

卡卡西抽了抽手，没抽脱，他有点心慌，不就是手被烫了一下，又没烧起来，宇智波带土怎么跟坨口香糖似的粘在身上了，再这么搞下去他的脑子里真要来场火灾。他这边的时间太难熬，恍惚间以为宇智波带土在亲吻他的手背求婚，或者是藏在车里偷情什么的。就这一个动作，他甚至快要推翻自己十几分钟前已说好了不爱他的结论。卡卡西绷不住，便又推了一把宇智波带土肩头，结巴着说：“绿，绿灯了，带土？”

 

跟在他们屁股后面的车鸣起笛来，宇智波带土才解脱卡卡西的手。他靠回去，声调略带歉疚地说了句：“那啥......刚刚紧急情况不是没找到冷水嘛，你不嫌弃我口水吧？”说完他又觉得自己这话不甚妥当，虽然不是太清楚这人的生活习惯，但卡卡西长了一张死洁癖的经典脸，指不定刚刚内心已经想把他一巴掌呼出车外了。

 

况且他俩说熟能有多熟？一起尿尿都要追溯到十多年前，今天才刚见面就给人搞这一出。再况且，宇智波带土绕脱自己的逻辑，就算是再亲密的好哥们儿也没见谁和谁这样啊！

 

于是他又心虚地补充道：“要不我们找个公厕靠边停了，你下去冲冲？”

   
“啊，不，用不着。”卡卡西还没从这突如其来的亲密接触中回过神来，只是心不在焉地冲他笑笑。

 

宇智波带土又深切感受了一回卡卡西这个不知啥时候觉醒的温柔属性。他发现，这样的卡卡西，即使摘下了他所怀念的那顶咄咄逼人的天才光环，却似乎也不赖，他还挺喜欢的。

 

见卡卡西沉默地扭过头去看窗外，宇智波带土便边拧方向盘边反思自己慌不择路的行为，他觉着自己急得去舔卡卡西的手就等同于看到刚学会走路的小孩儿快摔了就出于本能去扶一样，他哪有那么多心思去联想到什么性不性爱不爱的，所以后话是当晚他躺床上多愁善感时，才后知后觉自己好像间接性搞到真的斯坎儿了。

 

带土的嘴唇很干，碰到手背时能明显地感觉到硬皮的摩擦，卡卡西盯住刷刷飞过连成片的树干白色漆皮回想着，他那种性格一定不屑于做这方面的保养，下次见面送一支唇膏好了，或者。或者把他的嘴唇吻软也行。

 

卧槽，卡卡西被这个蛮有画面感的念头吓了一跳。他突然生出一股无名火，火来自宇智波带土的撩拨行为，自己好歹曾喜欢过他，这一下子威力确实不小，几乎让他动摇。而无名是因为宇智波带土的毫无自觉，都是结过婚的人了，怎么还不收敛一点。

 

卡卡西顿时觉得刚刚自己心血来潮找他学抽烟的样子真是他妈的着魔了，闲得毛病。

 

车里又开始安静，这一路上气氛时而活络时而尴尬的，时间倒也马马虎虎地混过去了。路上同向的其他车辆差不多没了，一路上也基本没有路灯，几乎全靠远光灯在照明。虽然窗外乌漆麻黑的什么也看不见，但卡卡西明显地感觉到这路宽了不少，而且整条道上只有他们这一辆车子。卡卡西摸出手机解锁，果然见信号格那里打了个小红叉。

 

毫无疑问是在往越来越偏的地方开。

 

“你到底认不认路啊？”卡卡西有些紧张，这一片他敢肯定自己没来过，这大晚上的俩人待会儿转不回去就得露宿荒野了。那三个小朋友下午没见到他面，晚上肯定会不死心地托人联系，要是一整晚都没联系上，估计得报警了，卡卡西想到这里觉得好笑，紧张之余还是不正经地开起玩笑来，便朝宇智波带土侃道：“这情节发展我怎么感觉你的真实身份是个索命女鬼呢？”

 

卡卡西懒洋洋地盯着宇智波带土，等着看他在经提醒过后的反应，结果宇智波带土一动不动地坐得挺直，上半身在仪表盘闪烁微光的映射下显得僵硬无比，他一言不发，侧脸看上去还带着似有似无的那么一点诡异扭曲的笑容。卡卡西不安起来，鸡皮疙瘩直往外冒，心说不会吧？

 

“带......土？”

 

几乎是咬着这句试探的尾音，宇智波带土突然刹了车，丢开方向盘，猛地转过脖子来用女人的神情姿态对着卡卡西抿嘴微笑，在卡卡西紧张的注视下缓缓凑到他面门上来，将他身上的安全带扼得紧紧的，尖声尖气道：“现在发现也晚了。”

 

 十秒的寂静后，宇智波带土仰回去放声大笑起来。

 

“卧槽卡卡西我他妈都听到你咽口水的声音了！”宇智波带土笑得锤方向盘，在这鸟不拉屎的公路上锤出几声响亮的汽笛来。

 

卡卡西气急败坏，也不管什么刚重逢的矜持礼节了，他快速扫视了宇智波带土上半身也没找到能下手的地方，便掀开安全带就把腿跨过去狂踩宇智波带土的脚。

 

宇智波带土被踩得吃痛也停不下笑，那声音跟打嗝似的，卡卡西没辙了，收回脚后冲他翻了个圆润的白眼。

 

宇智波带土不笑了，因为他刚刚好像看到了小时候的旗木卡卡西，那一瞬间他心动得不行，自然就没了嘲笑的心思。不同的是小宇智波带土必定是要回以一个白眼，而现在的宇智波带土抬起手一脸慈祥地蹂了几把卡卡西的狗毛。

 

宇智波带土看不到自己的脸，所以他的表情在卡卡西看来其实就是温柔似水，这个动作同样也让卡卡西心惊肉跳，他心说宇智波带土在外面可真会混，现在结婚了连他一个中年男的也不放过。他象征性地咳了几嗓子，打开他的手，回归正题道：“所以这是哪里？你家餐厅开在这鬼地方？”  
 

宇智波带土顺手帮他打开车门，回答说：“聪明，这就是我家。”

 

这是他背着爷爷在木叶郊区置办的公寓，目的就是为了约炮，他总不可能把人家女孩儿带到团扇总部那边去吧，一来那里住的全是他家亲戚（他是真的迷惑宇智波家的群居传统），这不雅观；二来他有种特固执的观念就是宾馆啊酒店啊都不干净，路边摊可以随意撸但路边宾馆他坚定拒绝，他觉得在无数人射过精的床上做爱十有八九要得性病；最后一点是打个炮还要带着宇智波这个姓也就太张扬了，这谁受得了啊。斯坎儿那次是个意外，他真没想到电爱对象居然也是本地人，毕竟谁跟本地人搞电爱直接约出来不就得了。宇智波这个家族其实在整个亚洲地区都很有名，但“团扇”这称呼是来自于他们家家徽的形状，木叶市的出租车司机叫顺口了也就普及开来，却不代表其他地方都听说过团扇这个挺可爱的别称。宇智波带土事后知道斯坎儿是卡卡西后还把给电话的损友给劈头盖脸骂了一顿，说你怎么给了个本地的号码，老子稀里糊涂地就把宇智波家的身份抖出去了。当然，他没说这个号码还是自己的小学同学。

 

他带卡卡西来这里，无非就是在向卡卡西传达一则信息：看，我住在这里，不住团扇大楼，阿飞跟我八竿子打不着。

 

卡卡西一踏出车就看到不远处隐隐约约有栋建筑的轮廓，大概三层的样子。这时四周亮堂了起来，宇智波带土不知什么时候摸到旁边去开了路灯，卡卡西这才看清这地方的全貌。

 

三层小公寓安安静静地坐落在正北边，这庭院不算太大，周边砌了墙，里面四处摆的是土盆和花箱，还装模作样地插了栅栏，说装模作样是因为这里一株花甚至一棵杂草都没有。卡卡西没想到宇智波带土喜欢的风格居然这么小园怡情。  
 

“我刚回来不久，对市里的餐厅也没个评价标准，纠结来纠结去，想着不如回家给你做。”宇智波带土讪讪撒谎，其实他压根不会做饭。

 

“回家给你做”，什么莫名其妙的，卡卡西内心讽笑道，嘴上却说，好啊。

 

他们进了门，卡卡西又发现不对劲了。这个房子，冷清得根本不像有人住，他随手摸了把沙发边沿，居然还有灰，但宇智波带土的指纹能开锁，说明这真是他的房子。卡卡西想不通对方在搞什么鬼，只能忍着不说话。

 

确实，宇智波带土只来过这里一次，还是在交房的那天。他本以为自己可以随时带人回来逍遥快活，不想家族里那帮长辈实在严厉得变态（尽管他只对宇智波斑一个人心存畏惧），每天都在宇智波集团和团扇大楼之间匍匐，哪有时间约炮或者处对象。都说普天之下的长辈最关心大龄单身晚辈的感情状况，甩相亲对象电话号码跟抖头皮屑似的源源不绝，可宇智波家的长辈就是遗世独立，当他宇智波带土还是个不能早恋的未成年。

 

这么说来，这栋他斥巨资专为做爱而设的安乐窝，卡卡西居然是第一个光临的？宇智波带土有点恍惚，再这么下去他真得忍不住把卡卡西当成斯坎儿给上了。

 

他正这么胡思乱想着，却听见空旷的屋子里有个人的肚子叫了好响的一声。只有两个人能知道三个人就不知道的事是放屁，宇智波带土举一反三这个肚子叫的人只能是卡卡西。他觉得有些好笑，刚刚听见了卡卡西喉咙响现在又听见他肚子响，怎么以前小时候就从没发现卡卡西的身体这么聒噪？同时他还蛮愧疚的，说好的请吃饭却为了自己一点私心把人拉到这么远的地方来，快十一点了却还是空腹，而更心虚的是他只会煮方便面。

 

宇智波带土招呼卡卡西随便坐，自己暗搓搓地溜进厨房翻出他第一天储的方便面。看了一眼生产日期，幸好没过期。他对自己煮方便面的技术迷之自信，毕竟只会这一门，就研究出了各种各样的花样煮法，他保证即使卡卡西第一眼会皱眉但吃了一口后绝对会对自己崇拜有加。

 

想到这里宇智波带土也不灰心了，拆开包装分袋摆好，兴冲冲地掺水架锅，但一打火就傻眼了——日，没气。

 

 夜晚将近十二点，宇智波带土和卡卡西一人端着一碗泡面，因为没凳子所以只能蹲在茶几旁边，一口一口地吸溜着。

 

“卡卡西。”宇智波带土屁股蹲麻了，往地上一坐，道，“你泡的面真的很硬。”

 

宇智波带土自然没有顺利瞒过去，且不说满屋子落的灰、空空荡荡的花园，光是厨房没气这一点就足够被揭穿。

 

卡卡西让他老实交代，他当然不可能老实交代，只得继续以谎圆谎。

 

“因为......因为我爷爷要来视察。”

 

什么玩意儿这人在说什么，卡卡西又疑惑又茫然。

 

宇智波带土跑起火车来毫不含糊，编得头头是道，说这房子其实是宇智波斑为他买的，安排他和他的外国老婆定居，不想自己刚下飞机就和老婆大吵一架把人给气得当场买返程票回了娘家，他不敢告诉爷爷自己惹了祸，每天下班假装往郊外开车其实是在一叫迪达拉的朋友家凑合了几个月。今天白天有小秘书偷偷跟他说，宇智波斑开始察觉到问题了要半夜派人来这房子里看一眼。他正巧遇到卡卡西，觉得是上天的暗示，就顺手一牵。

 

“所以你就请我吃泡面？”

 

“我哪想到厨房没气，否则肯定是一顿大餐。这不是让你来装我老婆瞒过这一晚嘛。”

 

卡卡西深感疲惫，扯淡之处太多不知从何吐起，千言万语只能化作一句：“我看起来像你老婆？”

 

“你当然不像，你连个女人都不像。”宇智波带土正色道，“但灯一拉被子一盖谁他妈看得出来。”  
 

卡卡西很想反驳，反驳他说你也知道看不清那为什么不干脆找个大枕头当老婆。但他忍住了，因为他经不起这个诱惑。

 

卡卡西还是觉得事情怪异，宇智波带土的讲述也有些牵强，但对方立马又抛来一句：“你不要少见多怪啊我们这种豪门世族的生活就有这么狗血。”就像是能窥探到他的内心。

 

算了，不管了。卡卡西心说，他也不想知道宇智波带土到底在搞什么鬼了，总之是对他有利的就不枉费，何况自己还能白睡他一晚，何乐而不为。

 

“你爷爷的人什么时候来？”卡卡西配合地问道。

 

“报信的小秘书说半夜，从城区开过来也得两个小时，估计两三点去了。”实际上车程根本要不了两个小时，宇智波带土故意延长了，他得在这点空隙里去揪个倒霉蛋出来演宇智波斑的线人。

 

趁着卡卡西去收拾那两碗恶心拉几的泡面，宇智波带土飞速溜到院子里给长门打了个电话。原本他心中的一号倒霉蛋人选是白绝，但一细想又觉不妥，白绝虽说对他言听计从，但这个人总归更亲近他爷爷，要是这老东西多嘴起来把房子的事捅给宇智波斑，那他宇智波带土才叫真的完犊子了。

   
交代完宇智波带土才安下心来，为了圆谎折腾到这个地步，一步错步步错，真他妈的活该。

 

他俩一前一后地去洗澡，卡卡西进浴室时宇智波带土在卧室里鼓捣出两套自己的睡衣，又翻出新的床单被套给换上，还没捋平，卡卡西就出来了。他站在卧室门口看里面的人跪在床上东扯扯西拉拉地换床单，看得这画面意味不明起来。

 

“你这什么神速？洗干净没有啊。”宇智波带土背对他说。

 

卡卡西撇嘴：“洗个屁，热水都没有。”

 

听到这话宇智波带土才想起这破房子没气这一茬，他今天是正儿八经地把卡卡西委屈到了。

 

卡卡西也没在这点上继续追究，他坐到床边，翘着二郎腿说：“磨叽完没啊你，我们快上床，待会儿来不及了。”

 

话脱出口卡卡西才意识到歧义，宇智波带土尴尬地转过头去看他，发现卡卡西脸都红了。  
 

“那，那快去把衣服换了。”宇智波带土贴心地扔给他睡衣，其实也是让卡卡西有个可以暂时走开缓解一下的理由。

 

等俩人真正睡下时已经十二点半。卡卡西躺在宇智波带土身边，总有做梦一样的错愕，莫名其妙就上了他的床，还是以老婆的身份。卡卡西这人比较自恋，要不是宇智波带土已经结婚了，他还真怀疑对方是特地大费周章地设了个套想追自己。

 

“我说。”卡卡西在被子里碰了碰宇智波带土的手肘，“你可千万别睡着啊。”

 

又继续道：“鬼知道你睡着后会不会踢被子，我也不知道我睡着后会不会四仰八叉。你爷爷派的那个人一看就知道我是一大老爷们儿。”

 

宇智波带土听着更愧疚了，他扯的谎，卡卡西居然如此上心，他觉得自己简直不是人了，这么想着，他便翻过身面朝卡卡西，一把将对方拉过来抱着。  
 

这一下把卡卡西惊得动也不敢动，他额头还抵着对方的胡茬，手撑在宇智波带土胸前。他的胸口温度很高，摸上去很厚实，里面还装着一颗热烈的心脏。卡卡西想，他一定为复健吃了不少苦头。

 

卡卡西又往宇智波带土怀里缩了不少，直接用被子盖住了头，他的手穿过对方腋下搭在宇智波带土的腰上，固得紧紧的。

 

“要演就演像点吧。”卡卡西闷声闷气的声音从被子下传来。

 

时间捱到半夜两点半，长门打着无声的呵欠在宇智波带土家门口的指纹锁上输入了密码。

 

宇智波带土听到开锁的叮声，紧张地对卡卡西说：“来了。”虽然他也不知道自己在紧张个什么，但总觉得他俩越演越逼真。

 

卡卡西小声说：“你爷爷真可怕，密码都破解了。”

 

宇智波带土应和：“是是。”

 

卡卡西让他最后再检查一遍自己的头发有没有被藏好，然后屏住呼吸，腿绕上宇智波带土的。

 

长门跟个贼似的穿过客厅，他轻手轻脚地打开宇智波带土卧室门，看到床上有两坨东西如胶似漆地缠在一起，亲密得让人眼睛疼。

 

长门虽然是个老实孩子，但此刻心里已经在飙脏话了。操你妈的，狗逼老板为什么要让老子半夜三更跑到这荒山野岭来看他和别人睡觉？


	3. Chapter 3

6

 

 

卡卡西被亢奋的鸡打鸣吵醒，他睡眠浅，就算半夜三点睡觉也不能让他躺成死猪，反而越晚睡越容易醒。他寻思着宇智波带土还在这院子里养了鸡？那他也没住过这房子，就放任其自生自灭，好不是东西。

 

天还没彻底亮堂，卡卡西扭过头，看见宇智波带土面朝他睡在床的右边，中间隔了一个枕头的距离。他突然被吸引，整个身子都小心翼翼地侧过去，觉得房间里灰蒙蒙的色调给宇智波带土的脸打了一层极富韵味的滤镜。睡着的宇智波带土看上去比他醒着时要脆弱许多，卡卡西发觉现在他习惯皱眉头，睁开眼睛皱眉头会显得凶悍、极度不耐烦，但他安静地闭眼睡觉时，这个表情却只能徒增焦虑不安。

 

他总算有机会仔细看宇智波带土脸上的疤，但它们大部分埋在枕头里，卡卡西拱着被子凑近了些。这些疤痕纹路浅淡，应该是在美容医院处理过，但又密集得让他触目惊心。自从带土出现以来，他们都相当有默契地从未正面提起过任何相关的事。卡卡西看得眼眶发酸，呼吸也急促起来，他捂住口鼻，不让宇智波带土察觉到。

 

卡卡西就着这个姿势发呆了半个小时，他似乎还在看宇智波带土，又像是重新睡着了，总之在意识朦胧的半个小时后，宇智波带土的手机闹钟响了。

 

他们面对面，同时瞪大眼睛。宇智波带土惊异的是：我咋一睁眼就看到这人的巨脸，凑得太近了吧到底是我拱过去的还是他拱过来的？卡卡西惊异的是：卧槽他居然设了这么早这么健康的闹钟？

 

面对卡卡西近在咫尺的脸，宇智波带土实在不知所措，他感觉自己的脸在发烫了，只能强作镇定地坐起来往身上套衣服。他不得不承认斯坎儿太能影响他了，他时常怀念起听筒里的大好春光，而活的斯坎儿就在眼前，用脸勾引他。

 

他俩并排站在卫生间里刷牙，这房子虽然要什么没什么，但为打炮准备的东西一应俱全，连事后大清早的一次性牙刷都预备在列，可谓打炮一条龙服务。

 

“我住你这儿，总感觉是在宾馆开了一夜房。”卡卡西说。

 

宇智波带土吐噜了一口泡沫，道：“放你妈的屁，宾馆哪有我这里高档。”

 

卡卡西重新和三个学生约了见面的时间，定在这天上午，地点不变。作为帮忙的酬谢（在宇智波带土这边是出于愧疚），宇智波带土开车把他径直送到了约好的会所大门口，跟个管家似的贴着他，恨不得亲手将卡卡西抱到座位上去放好才罢休。

 

等他俩进去后，那三个早已经等在座位上百无聊赖地玩儿手机。在场的人里只有宇智波带土和他侄子最熟，见佐助独霸一边，便自然而然地挨过去坐下。另一边沙发虽宽敞，但卡卡西不想挤到女孩子，干脆去和宇智波带土大腿贴大腿。

 

佐助被俩铁砣一样的男的挤到了沙发边沿，横了眼宇智波带土说：“你来干什么，你就是一个多余之人。”

 

宇智波带土按了一把佐助的脑袋，佯怒道：“就你话多。”

 

宇智波带土扫了一圈，这里面他就只认识自己小侄子，边上的小姑娘完全没见过，还剩一个爆炸头他怎么看怎么眼熟。宇智波带土把眉毛挤到一团苦想，终于反应过来这是他小学班主任波风水门的儿子，便对着他拿出问候晚辈最标准的那一套：“是水门老师的儿子吧？长得真快。”

 

鸣人有些受宠若惊他第一个被问候，笑嘻嘻说是，因为就从外形来看，比起旁边耷着眼皮一脸食欲不振的旗木卡卡西，他更对佐助这个走路带风的小叔叔感兴趣。

 

宇智波带土又嘴痒地说：“我记得上一面你还穿着开裆裤随地大小便。”其实他是逗鸣人，他在国内时，水门老师都还沒把玖辛奈泡上户口本。

 

鸣人信以为真，臊着一张脸对樱嘀咕道来者不善。宇智波带土这厮还不知道他把人家对自己的好感瞬间给作没了。

 

卡卡西想掐他大腿警告别跟老实孩子乱开玩笑，又怕被佐助看到，便手背到后面顺着宇智波带土的腰摸过去，揪他的屁股。宇智波带土缩了一下，他没读懂对方真正用意，心说这可是你先动手动脚的，别怪我不客气。于是迅速在背后把他的手攥住不放。

 

樱戳戳鸣人，小声道：“不知道为什么，我看到旗木老师和佐助的小叔叔坐在一起的画面，居然觉得浑身经络被打通瞬间耳清目明。” 

 

鸣人还沉浸在他穿开裆裤随地大小便的阴影中不能自拔，便切了一声，又抬起头来看看，蛮不屑地补了一句：“不就是高富帅嘛，说得那么玄幻。” 

 

卡卡西感觉到自己的手指头像一截被绞紧的麻花，他瞥见宇智波带土游刃有余得一点表情都没有，倒是自己似扭不扭地如在抽筋，便又去踩对方的脚。宇智波带土何方妖孽，二十四小时内，从没踩过谁的卡卡西踩了他两次脚。

 

宇智波带土回脚，却没有碾他，只是用皮鞋尖头轻轻勾卡卡西的脚踝，手上的力道也松了。卡卡西安静下来，他不知道自己这算不算害羞了，但总觉得他们这个模式好像一对混在朋友中间偷偷打情骂俏的恋人。

 

佐助突然说：“好烦。”

 

对面两人已经听惯了佐助对着空气说烦，似乎在他的世界里就没有什么是不烦的。于是，鸣人小樱并没有把这句“好烦”当回事。

 

之后谈起正事就轮不到宇智波带土插嘴了，他挺突兀的牛高马大一人，挤在中间默默地听这师徒四人谈学术，只要脸皮够厚，就不会嫌自己多余。宇智波带土在国外被他爷爷喂商业快餐，什么跟钱沾边就学什么，化学生物这些玩意儿他一个字也听不懂，但他还是听得津津有味，因为卡卡西正儿八经讲话的样子实在太引起舒适了。他还发现卡卡西对自己的温柔只是冰山一角，好歹在他面前还保留了些许小天才的锋利棱角，可对这三个小朋友，简直慈祥得让宇智波带土快要绵软成一滩鼻涕。

 

老实说，自见面以来，宇智波带土对卡卡西的好感度就蹭蹭往上蹿，他本来还看不惯卡卡西这副软塌塌的样子，但一想到他只和自己在一起的时候，会不自觉地露出曾经率性带刺的样子，这么多年的分离，他宇智波带土能看到的卡卡西依旧是独一无二的。

 

人总是无法拒绝特殊待遇的诱惑，他开始斟酌自己对卡卡西的感情，宇智波带土时常会有些下流想法，现在坐一起时想要触摸他，早上脸靠近时想吻他，昨夜抱在一起时想扒了他的睡衣和他做爱。在得知斯坎儿是卡卡西时，宇智波带土还坚定地认为自己没有睡好哥们儿的想法，但他们见了面，他被实实在在地吸引，这个发酵过程中，斯坎儿功不可没，但他也只算是催化剂，宇智波带土不愿意承认他想睡卡卡西只是因为斯坎儿，他做不到用这种虚头巴脑的理由说服自己管住鸡儿。以前在外面的时候，小南老说他宇智波带土就是一榆木脑袋，他不做辩驳，否则怎么就找不到认真过日子的正经人呢。但现在宇智波带土不这么想了，他觉得要是非把斯坎儿和卡卡西割裂开来强制性洗脑自己不能睡卡卡西才是真的榆木脑袋。他是天生的多情种，多情的人怎么可能冥顽不灵。

 

宇智波带土善于正视内心想法，他觉得有好感就是有好感，想上床就是想上床，别拿那么多借口来搪塞自己，又不是小姑娘家，哪来那么多曲曲折折的心路。但他又挺不确定这份好感究竟到了哪种程度，是喜欢还是爱，他说不清道不明，也懒得再深思，他今天已经想得够多了，唯一能确定的就是，这事有苗头，我得走下去，坦坦荡荡地跟卡卡西相处，之后的感情到不到位，都听天由命。

 

卡卡西和三个学生还讨论得激烈，连佐助都礼节性拍桌了。宇智波带土把手机屏幕亮度拉到最低，发现有一百多个未接来电，全是宇智波和公司那边打来的，他嗤之，懒得理，关掉这个界面，然后偷偷摸摸地给自己报了一个烹饪班。他倒也不是想做点什么去刻意讨卡卡西的欢心，只是他撒了太多谎，总要有所担当。而担当的最好方式也不一定就是承认，什么都去傻呵呵地承认多他妈伤感情啊，就像他一时吹牛说自己能做大餐这件事吧，与其灰头土脸地去跟人卡卡西来一句“其实我不会做你自己看着办吧”，还不如当个行动派把做大餐这件事落到实处了，亡羊补牢为时未晚。至于结婚的事是万万不能落到实处的，他还是得找个机会把事情说明了，自己承认总比被卡卡西揭穿好，毕竟他扯这个谎的动机挺一言难尽的。

 

宇智波带土就这么莫名其妙地睡着了，他昨晚和卡卡西演戏折腾到三点，一大早又爬起来在公路上驰骋了一个多小时，之后挤在沙发里思考他的情感问题，卡卡西和佐助的大腿都挺暖和的，他迷迷糊糊地就夹在两人之间睡了。

 

卡卡西第一个发现，他知道他累，就主动散了会，交代三个学生回去写一份年度计划打包发到他邮箱。鸣人幸灾乐祸地咯咯笑，佐助觉得他小叔叔丢死人了，从沙发里挣脱出来，拽着鸣人和樱跑了。佐助一走，宇智波带土朝空的那边栽去，卡卡西却扶住了他，让他倒在自己身上。

 

卡卡西想不通自己在做什么，明明让宇智波带土躺着睡也挺好的。他偏过头盯宇智波带土的下巴，越看越觉得性感，便伸出手在上面摩挲，他怕弄醒对方，只能小心翼翼地悬空摸着胡茬，少年宇智波带土不具备的一切，既陌生又让他着迷。又突然发现青色的胡茬里有条新鲜的血痕，结痂很薄，一看就知道是今早上被剃须刀弄的。宇智波带土剃胡子时卡卡西一直在旁边，但没发现半点异常。

 

卡卡西能从一些小事里看出很多东西来。他突然明白了“变故”这个东西是怎么一回事。宇智波带土的天性决定了他藏不住情绪，比如他小时候被刀片割伤，虽逞得了能，整张脸却控制不住地抖，看起来又脆弱又可爱；而他长成了男子汉，即使刀枪不入也改不了天性，被割了一刀总会叫一声、抱怨一句、皱个眉、骂个妈什么的。但现在的宇智波带土，在刻意地装，他装得若无其事游刃有余，完全不被卡卡西所察觉。一个剃刀弄的小口子不足为奇，但要是放大到什么夸张的事上，道理就很清晰了。这不该是正常的成长变化，只能是某场变故带来的。

 

卡卡西抿住嘴，神使鬼差地去亲了亲他额头上的疤痕。

 

他实在控制不住了，便只放任自己这一次。他知道现在的自己对宇智波带土来说只是个无足轻重的人物。他结了婚，虽然有夫妻矛盾但也是小打小闹，他有宇智波那么多亲戚，他的大家庭小家庭都算是完整；他在国外有自己完全涉及不到的交际圈，甚至到了国内，他无家可归时也是在一个叫迪达拉的人家里借住。卡卡西认为自己清醒得很及时，宇智波带土已经不是十几年前那个无依无靠的小男孩了，再也不需要跟在他屁股后面叫嚣以取得存在感。所以对于这些事他几乎没有什么愤怒的感觉，他也庆幸如此。卡卡西真怕宇智波带土对他好啊，爱宇智波是赔本买卖，他实在不想又遭一回同样的罪。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及到合同法等现实相关的都是编的 我在放屁 不要信我

7

 

 

宇智波带土回到团扇大楼，看到门口摆着他大爷爷和二爷爷的鞋就觉得脑壳痛，宇智波家好像不穷吧，宇智波斑也不是抠门之辈吧，但怎么就喜欢让一大坨男女老少挤在一堆过合租宿舍的生活，他想起自己那栋置办在市郊的多室多厅带厨卫的三层小别墅，只要交了水电气费就一应俱全，宽敞又舒服，还能在小院子里种种花溜溜鸟斗斗鸡什么的，他这么想着，想得又幸福又牙疼。

 

他换了拖鞋进去，他大爷爷正坐在沙发上阴气沉沉地盯他。

 

“怎，怎么？”宇智波带土想起手机上那一百多个红艳艳的未接来电，有点心虚，“别垮着脸了啊，都一把年纪了再垮你那卧蚕就跟眼袋似的要把苹果肌给兜住了。”

 

大爷爷懒得理他那张臭嘴，就只问他昨晚去哪儿了。这正好又戳到宇智波带土的痛处，他自打回国就跟个劳改犯一样，三十多岁的大老爷们儿，买袜子选什么颜色都得给爷爷打报告请示批准，现在一夜未归也要交代清楚，况且一个单身汉在外面过夜通常都干些什么（即使他也没干卡卡西），大爷爷还要明知故问？他还能不能有点私生活了？

 

“关你，”宇智波带土翘着二郎腿坐下，点了一根烟接着说，“屁事啊。”

 

宇智波斑最讨厌有人在家里抽烟，他气得想给这人来一拳，小王八蛋该叛逆的年纪听话得跟龟孙子似的，感情是青春期延迟了十几年，老大不小了才来跟他犯浑。

 

“照美冥小姐那边早就跟你预约了昨天下午谈合同，你他妈的放人家一整个公司的鸽子。晚上也联系不到，今天开会还是没人，电话死都不接一个。”宇智波斑横着眼看他，“宇智波带土，你好歹记得一下现在宇智波集团的老大是你，董事会里几个老头子差点要报失踪，要不是老子我太了解你这狗东西的尿性压着不让报警，印着你大头照的寻人启事都要贴满街了。”

 

说到这里宇智波带土才想起这几天的日程安排，见了卡卡西就全被自己扔到脑后了，他立马又变成孙子，尴尬地掐灭了自己的烟，假惺惺地低眉顺眼赔不是。

 

宇智波带土又寻思着，这不对啊，自己在宇智波家闹出这么大动静，佐助那崽子今早见到他居然没半点反应，又紧张地问爷爷：“那阿助他爹那边......？”

 

“你还有脸说？”宇智波斑抬腿给他结结实实地来了一脚，“富岳都要放鞭炮庆祝了，你成心捅这么大一空档好帮他上位是不？”

 

这话没夸张，宇智波带土龙头老大的位置是半路截下来的，全凭爷爷的资历在那儿蛮不讲理地撑着，宇智波富岳在宇智波集团兢兢业业埋头苦干二十年，宇智波斑下岗后他本该是众望所归的继承人，无奈倒了血霉碰上半路杀出的阿强。宇智波带土此人，要经验没经验，要民心没民心，唯一的优点就是见多识广，于是好歹也靠着这点见识在公司里搞出了点新鲜玩意儿，新引入的商业模式带来的数据放在那里，这才勉强服了众。

 

宇智波斑和宇智波富岳理念不合，这在集团内部也不是啥秘密。就他们楼对面的木叶来说，宇智波斑富岳视为最大的竞争对手，争锋相对要干个你死我活的那种，说来这爹当得也凄惨，偏偏他家两个儿子热衷于在木叶那边厮混；宇智波斑就觉得木叶是最有利的合作对象，他不仅把办公楼杵人家对面，还时不时搞个两家员工联谊趴。他早年是木叶的开山元老，后来宇智波以家族身份被分离出来时，他也曾恨得牙痒痒，好狠斗勇地想把木叶整垮，却失败了大半辈子，他这才明白，木叶这种战斗力诡异的笑面虎，他们这些天真单纯的宇智波是没法靠武力解决的。借一步说话，宇智波家做生意总要触及到些灰色地带，他们黑就黑了，也无所谓躺在条子的预备黑名单上，而木叶就有那么会打官腔，亏心事干了不少，打着灯光特效装玛利亚的本事也是绝顶，若两家真把对方逼得太绝，到时候来收拾宇智波的变成条子也说不准。

 

宇智波带土心如明镜，爷爷送他到国外学商是打的什么主意，宇智波富岳年富力强，而他爷爷把墓地都已买好，用剩下的这几年和富岳斗没什么意义，还不如趁自己没咽气，洗脑一个傻小子来玩儿养成。宇智波带土本人对木叶集团没什么特别看法，他的思路尤其简单——卡卡西和琳都在对面混饭吃，要是木叶好，他们就吃好喝好心情好；要是木叶混不下去了，就把他们挖到自己这边来，照样一天三顿，还能给加个夜宵啥的。他按爷爷的心意走，也只是因为宇智波富岳没那个给他铺路的本事。他本就因小时候的一场飞来横祸而荒废了大好时光，老天故意让他走上比别人曲折千万倍的弯路，便没资格指责他自寻捷径。

 

宇智波带土知道自己这次的行为几乎是对着枪口撞，他最被诟病的就是年轻人不持重，这回正好栽进去，大会缺席不说还水了挺重要的合作方，他估摸着佐助他爹脸该笑烂了吧？

 

他给小助理长门打电话，叫他把要签的备份资料送过来，再跟他一块儿亲自登门给雾隐公司赔罪。

 

长门在电话里挺紧张地问：“老板你回来啦？”

 

宇智波带土对长门很满意，按理说他知道自己的行踪，但在满公司上下乱哄哄找人的时候这小子却半个字也没透露出去，是个有眼力见的好苗子，怎么说也得给点奖励。

 

于是长门在电话里接受了加薪仪式，其实他的薪水放眼整个宇智波集团已经算中上等，他倒很想升个职，但心里清楚着让他办了老板诡异的私事，还把他留着不让走，这明摆着是打算把自己当心腹养了，前途一片光明啊，不枉我昨夜遭那一劫。长门这么想着，便一巅一巅地拿了资料甩着车钥匙往车库跑。

 

一个小时后俩人停在了雾隐大楼的地下停车场里，长门从副驾前面的匣子里摸出一盒男士发胶。宇智波带土眼睛一亮，没想到这小子还是个闷骚型，车里居然放了这玩意儿。

 

“老板，来来来你抹点这个。”长门说着就把盖子拧开，手指剜了一坨直往宇智波带土脑门上怼。

 

宇智波带土拦着他的手闪开，他没明白这是要搞什么鸟，刚加薪就这么上手了也太嚣张了吧。

 

“实不相瞒。”长门连忙解释，“我之前吧，在雾隐干过一段时间，和照美冥算半个老乡。”

 

“我太了解她了，看到帅哥就走不动路想嫁的那种，老板你做个造型一定可以。”

 

“你这是让我来和亲？”

 

“不敢不敢，情势所迫，权宜之计嘛。”

 

宇智波带土将信将疑，长门未免把一个企业的女老板说得太不矜持太饥渴了，但业界确实有不少传言说照美冥大龄未婚还是各大高档相亲会所的至尊vip。宇智波带土寻思着自己也是大龄未婚啊，怎么男的就是钻石王老五黄金单身汉，换到女的身上就成圣斗士星矢了。

 

感慨之余，宇智波带土也觉得长门言之有理，不择手段对他来说不是什么难过的心理关。他接过发胶盒，对着后视镜摇头晃脑地摆弄起头发来，对自己的色相相当满意。等他梳妆打扮完毕，长门在后面颇为浮夸地啧啧了几声，又顺手抄起一瓶香水给喷上。

 

宇智波带土：“我怎么觉得下一秒你就要掏鞋油了？”

 

长门：“这个真没有。”

 

出卖色相果然有效，照美冥离奇地既往不咎，被放鸽子的事稍作现金赔偿就能一笔勾销，但也并没有按长门脑内照美冥眼珠子安在宇智波带土身上抠都抠不下来的画面，可能是她不怎么吃老板这种劲爆款，也许人家喜欢年纪小的面瘫冰山美少年呢，长门突然认真地琢磨起来。

 

一切顺利进行完，长门被吩咐着先下去取车，宇智波带土这边和照美冥在社交软件上互相加了个好友后，心情大好地进了电梯，等慢悠悠晃到一楼，门开了。

 

卡卡西走了进来。

 

俩人看到对方都很惊喜，毕竟上午刚分开，隔了几个小时一不小心又碰上了，实属有缘千里来相会，人生何处不相逢。本来也没想这么频繁地碰面，但老天偏要按着老子的头来见你。

 

“我下负一楼？”

 

“我往上。”

 

“那......”

 

“那我陪你先下去。”

 

和雾隐的合作是卡卡西之前负责的项目，雾隐搞实验器材生产，木叶集团购入，再投给木叶大学的实验室。卡卡西这回暂离职位跑去带研究生，合同刚好到期，恰巧实验室里一堆仪器也满了年限该更新换代。卡卡西虽然不管事了，但也不能当甩手掌柜，还是得由他亲自去把合约给续上。他在这里见到宇智波带土不意外，对方昨天就跟自己提过现在在家族企业里打工，代表公司立场来雾隐走个场面啥的也不稀奇。

 

卡卡西惊异、并且惶恐的是宇智波带土为啥如此花枝招展。头发搞得像极了三天没洗的反光油头就算了，可身上一股女士香水味是怎么回事，尤其是在这种封闭窄小的电梯间里，他们肩挨肩地站在一起，卡卡西被迫吸了一脑子的香气，味同嚼屎。

 

电梯很快降到地下车库，宇智波带土本来寻思着卡卡西都体贴地陪自己下了一楼，那这种时候是不是该多跟他寒暄几句，询问一下他来雾隐干什么之类，但还没等他开口，就突然被卡卡西以一股蛮横的力道给推了出去。

 

宇智波带土踉跄着往前跌了几步，老子惹他了？这架势咋他妈的像是要打人。但立刻地，卡卡西又温柔俏皮地来了一句：“再不出去电梯门就要关上了哦。”

 

待宇智波带土莫名其妙地转过头，电梯间温暖的橙光已连同卡卡西的脸一起消失在合闭的门缝里。

 

他呆立在黑漆漆的车库里自言自语，为什么我会有一种被甩了的感觉？

 

卡卡西在照美冥的办公室里憋了一肚子火，对方拒绝与木叶续约，态度坚决，如同对他当头一棒。他从进雾隐大门开始就连连受挫，先是宇智波带土身上的味道，接着又是照美冥的反常态度，卡卡西很难不去联想些什么有的没的。总之，于私人更于公司，都让他憋屈又愤怒。但卡卡西来不及纠结心里那点对宇智波带土的小情绪，当务之急还是把这个破合同的问题给解决了。

 

照美冥猜到了卡卡西的不爽，便从桌子上摸起一沓纸来朝卡卡西扬扬：“喏，刚刚人团扇家的老总亲自登门，我不能不给面子吧？”她和卡卡西在生意场之外的私交也算将就，所以倒不在意被看到合同内容，“更何况，人家比你们木叶出手阔气多了哟。”

 

卡卡西一时语塞，这要打官司是行不通的，人家雾隐既没有违约，也没单方面中断合同，只是在生意A快到期的时候顺手接了个生意B，然后也顺手懒得再给生意A续秒。卡卡西是真没办法了，他本该动用三寸不烂之舌给对方疯狂洗脑，但照美冥一开始就态度明确，显然是预先给脑子上了顶钢盔，这种情况下就不叫洗脑，而叫死缠烂打。

 

照美冥好歹讲义气，之后给推荐了一个海外公司的设备，以头担保质量，雾隐在中间张罗张罗还能有不少折让。这个公司在业内外都还算有名，但木叶一直嫌运输成本太高而无意合作。卡卡西看在折让的份上勉强接受了此提议，但这种大事他还是得回木叶申请会议商谈。

 

卡卡西大气一呼，在办公室的沙发坐下，他一屁股下去就能隐隐约约闻到了宇智波带土身上那股香水味，不知是心理作用还是真的有味儿。他打量着照美冥，这个女人高挑妍媚，外貌和气质都很出众，三十好几了不结婚也只是因为过于优秀强悍，要怎样的男人才配得上她。

 

“你说，宇智波集团的老总刚刚来过？”正事搞定，就到了好友间的闲谈时间，“是宇智波带土？”

 

“对啊。”照美冥理着文件夹，随口一答，反应很平静。

 

宇智波带土跟卡卡西开玩笑说他在给爷爷打工，卡卡西只当他是在家族企业里谋了个职位。这也不难理解，哪有人会一上来就跟别人讲：“老子是霸道总裁。”但要是换到了小学时代，还真就有这种人，比如宇智波带土。

 

谈个合同而已，宇智波带土何必亲自上门？有专用的接待会议室不去，何必跑进人家的办公室？堂堂一个老总，出门谈生意连个跟班都不带？宇智波带土一个铁坨直男，还抹了发胶？距离得靠得多近，才能染上女方的香水还余味不散的？卡卡西想找个借口往照美冥身边诺，闻闻她身上是不是同一种香水，但他又觉得自己这种想法与行为极其无聊。他怎么跟个怀疑老公出轨的寂寞主妇似的？这事要做也该是宇智波带土那个歪果仁老婆来做，一想到这个老婆，卡卡西更加不爽了。

 

之前听到宇智波带土结婚，他没啥感觉，既不青春伤痛也不老来沧桑。但今天这事就怎么也不是滋味，除了那股烦人的香水味，卡卡西都快闻到从自己毛孔里溢出来的酸气了。洋老婆他没见过模样，不知姓甚名谁，像是一个虚构的存在，激不起他的心；而照美冥就活生生站在眼前，卡卡西一想到宇智波带土和照美冥不清不楚的样子，就控制不住地去想他还和另一个女人约会、结婚、做爱，亲密更甚。他从来都不知道，自己原来有这么见不得宇智波带土幸福，这太悲哀了，他不能让自己悲哀。

 

卡卡西回到公寓里找事做。他从冰箱里摸出一罐冰镇可乐来，其实他平时不喝碳酸，这也都是为那三个学生准备的。他不擅表达，也不知道怎么和学生拉进距离，只能用这种看似简陋愚笨实则细致的方式来传达感情。反正卡卡西自认为是个老气横秋的人，在他的认知中，青春洋溢的年轻人都爱喝碳酸饮料。

 

卡卡西懒得再去纠结宇智波带土的屌事，把手里的东西一饮而尽，然后打开笔记本边打嗝边敲会议发言稿，他今晚要思考的，是怎么提炼出照美冥提议中的利益点，怎么转危为安把新方案夸得天花乱坠，怎么哄他领导点头。


	5. Chapter 5

8.

 

在烹饪班这种地方，宇智波带土不算异类。他想过请私厨，但又考虑到太容易被爷爷发现，所以他去上课前就做好了要和一堆小姑娘或者大妈一起切菜的准备，但真正到了地方，才发现班里还有不少大老爷们儿。烹饪学校就和驾驶学校差不多，学生五花八门，而这堆五花八门的人有一个挺显眼的黑长直美女让宇智波带土觉得眼熟，他伸长脖子再定睛一看，我去，大侄子。

 

宇智波鼬眼睛跟他对上时，也先惊异了一下，又立刻转成慈母般的黄鼠狼微笑。宇智波带土心说失算，他现在好歹也是宇智波集团的老总，被家里的晚辈看到自己拴着围裙掐葱剥蒜的样子成何体统。

 

不过宇智波鼬跟他那二师弟阿助不一样，是个矜持懂分寸的年轻人，他没有多嘴地过问小叔叔的私生活，只是过来打了个招呼表礼貌。

 

老师在上面做开班动员，尤其强调了底下几个大男人，无非就是夸他们顾家爱妻、居家好丈夫之类，宇智波带土尴尬得要死，尤其是大侄子也在听着。他的天性就导致了这人有那么一点抹不掉的大男子主义，他打心底不愿意把自己和身边几个人混为一谈。宇智波带土觉得就算真的要顾家爱妻，那也该是挣大钱给老婆请一百个旧西方顶级大厨来，或者在床上一柱擎天给喂饱，而不是在亲自做饭这种家长里短的温情方面。

 

但他又在做什么？因为跟卡卡西承诺过要给他做大餐，为了给他下厨——不讲道理地让长门在他紧凑的日程表里挤黑头似的挤时间，做贼一样每天下午偷溜出去上烹饪班、晚上窝在被子里闷声闷气地背菜谱、被油烟呛得喘不过气、缩着脖子在锅里翻翻炒炒恨不得戴个钢盔保狗命，以及，嵌进指甲的菜沫和洗不掉味的满手鱼腥。

 

他在做什么？他想不通，莫名其妙地就报了名，莫名其妙地站在这里，只是心里想着，回过神来就已经莫名其妙地发生了。

 

宇智波带土这厢还在感动自己为卡卡西忙里忙外，自我高潮个没完没了，殊不知拜他所赐，卡卡西整个人焦头烂额——外焦里嫩像他锅里的黄鱼。

 

卡卡西为合同的事里里外外跑前跑后几周，猿飞日斩看着心疼，他本来已经放卡卡西暂离职位了，结果现在比之前的状态还糟糕。猿飞叫他安心去带学生，器材供应的事甩给阿斯玛就行，卡卡西却犟着不肯，说这本就是自己的责任，烂摊子得收拾干净。同时木叶大学那边也不能干晾着，鸣人像印刷机一样给他狂发资料，还时不时打个语音电话过来搞学术骚扰，春野樱偶尔也会请他以校外指导的身份去实验室，只有佐助还算安静，基本没来找过他，但卡卡西心里暗暗期待着佐助，宇智波带土那骚人自从被自己一巴掌扇出电梯间后就再也没动静了，他这几天四处奔波也没能碰到对方，看来缘分也还没到想着人就能偶遇的程度。不得不承认，好想他，好想见到他。

 

当然，以上只是蹲坑发呆闲得放屁时的想法，一旦卡卡西又被合同的事搅住了——我想你个锤子，你宇智波带土好不是东西，竟和伟大的教育事业抢资源。

 

打完最后一通电话，卡卡西在办公椅上瘫起来，他盯着天花板，白炽灯晃出几层重重叠叠的影子来，晃得他表情木然。卡卡西记起他上一次这个样子，还是在和阿飞电爱的时候，他戴着蓝牙耳机把头悬仰在椅背上，两条腿大张着高抬，脚后跟在桌面磨得滋滋作响，他淌着口水与白炽灯对视，呻吟缠绕按摩棒的嗡嗡震动声，整个椅垫都被淫荡浸湿。

 

他终于想起了还有阿飞这么一个人的存在，这段时间这流氓倒是老实了，再也没有一个来电，估计已经找到了新炮友，懒得再啃自己这棵回头草。所以现在阿飞没了，宇智波带土也没了。

 

卡卡西没有再找炮友的心思，更没有找女朋友的想法，好多年前他跟野原琳说船到桥头自然直感情该有时总会有，可这大河至今还没直；他说服了自己无数遍不再爱宇智波带土，可还是像个高中生一样为这个人吃飞醋。远离他就会想他，接近他就会怕他。不论宇智波带土有没有回来，卡卡西都觉得爱情遥遥无期，区别是之前没想法，现在有了想法，而有想法的大脑就相当于长了四肢——会逃、会跑、会回头。

 

浑浑噩噩的，卡卡西跟个吊死鬼似的从公司一路飘回家。他家楼层低，卡卡西向来懒得等电梯，公寓的楼道是声控灯，他几乎是手脚并用爬上去的，所以脚步轻得没有惊动一盏灯。

 

等磨磨蹭蹭地摸到家门口，卡卡西在乌漆麻黑中看到一坨更加乌漆麻黑的玩意儿。

 

“Hello？”卡卡西开口，这一声让头顶的灯忽闪闪亮起来——然后他看到蜷在墙边的宇智波带土抬起头跟他对上了眼。

 

卡卡西收回刚才的话，原来他们之间的缘分真的到了想着人就能见到的程度。宇智波带土一米八几的大男人，安安静静乖乖巧巧地缩在那里，看着就好像——就像是他放在门口的一大袋垃圾。

 

“大哥你终于回来了。”宇智波带土蹲着伸了个懒腰，边打呵欠边眯眼，一副很抵触灯光的样子，“不知为何我竟睡得好香。”

 

卡卡西惊了，虽然他早知道宇智波带土上课时能站着睡着，但万万没想到现在的宇智波带土居然已经修炼得能够蹲睡了。

 

不过比起蹲睡的本事，卡卡西更关心宇智波带土来干嘛？他又是怎么知道自己地址的？所以他直接照着心里想的问了：“你来干嘛？你又是怎么知道我地址的？”

 

 

事出突然，必事出有因，小南早上来宇智波带土办公室拿资料，彼时长门也在里面给窗口的盆栽浇水。小南和宇智波带土交情甚好，上班时间在老板办公室里她也不拘束，边翻打印纸边和长门讲话：

 

“哎长门你前几周用我车时是不是乱动我东西了？”

 

“姐姐，我是动了一下，可您能别加个乱字吗？”长门转过头来，有些不满小南的说辞。

 

宇智波带土静静听着，他知道这俩从小相依为命，关系好得不分你我。在他们孤儿的生长期里，能得到一段这样的情谊是比任何、一切、所有都更重要更幸运的。他宇智波带土也是孤儿，他身边本该也有一个这样的人，一段这样令人嫉妒的情谊——但统统夭折在十三岁。

 

“如果不是你翻过，我那瓶MANIFESTO的香水怎么找不着了？你别跟我说连带着玻璃罐一起挥发了啊。”

 

长门和宇智波带土脸上的肉同时抖了一抖。

 

宇智波带土的视线不动声色地越过小南往长门那边送，这畜生正抱着一棵草朝他挤眉弄眼。

 

“没、没有啊，你那什么妈咪妈咪哄的香水，听都没听——”

 

“但是除了你还有谁能用我车？”小南不客气地打断他，长门心里虚啊，他当时给老板喷完后顺手一扔不知道扔到哪个角落里去了，他也忘记是开着小南的车，还奇怪怎么他车里凭空冒出一这骚包玩意儿。

 

宇智波带土吃了扯谎的大亏，他本想揭穿长门，不能让手下人也学着一个德行，也能报复他被喷女香的事，但比起这点，他更不想让小南知道自己带着满身的女式香去谈合同，这他妈的比被大侄子观摩他戴摩托车头盔炒菜还丢人。

 

“那个。”宇智波带土装模作样地咳了一声，“办公时间，禁止闲谈......南啊，香水而已，我买十瓶不重样的送你。”

小南悻悻闭嘴，抱着一摞资料出了办公室的门。

 

长门刚吃记个小南的刀眼，又被揪过来算账，挨了好惨一顿训。宇智波带土骂得消气了，就突然想起了电梯间里的事——他就说卡卡西干嘛不停吸鼻子，还以为这人有鼻炎！

 

宇智波带土问长门，你说卡卡西是不是就因为这个才生气了所以把我赶出去？否则他为啥前一秒还好好的后一秒立马翻脸？

 

长门点头，嗯嗯，旗木先生可能觉得您太变态了，不愿跟您共处一室。

 

长门又被骂了一通。

 

下班后宇智波带土照往常溜去烹饪班，这段时间里小叔叔和大侄子成为了感情深厚的厨友。小叔叔打的鸡蛋，大侄子负责把里面的碎蛋壳挑出来；小叔叔切的葱，大侄子负责把连在一起的部分扯开；小叔叔在公司不方便拿东西，大侄子负责从家里带摩托车头盔来。

 

烤箱等待时间，宇智波带土跃跃欲试着想让宇智波鼬为他提供咨询服务，他逐渐发觉他侄儿就像一个人工智能的无底树洞，不仅吸收得多，消化功能也好，而且总能讲到一针见血的点子上，最重要的是他还能自觉守口如瓶。

 

“爱侄。”

 

“嗯。”宇智波鼬镇定地恶寒了一下。

 

“速速来为你叔传道授业解惑。”

 

“您讲。”

 

“假如有个人叫O，他要去和T见面，身上却不小心因为N而染上了异性的香水味，N不是异性但T是异性，但这个味道跟T没有关系跟N也没关系，这时O遇到朋友K，K闻到味道把O当成变态，那么O应该如何去跟解释自己不是个变态？”

 

宇智波鼬说：“我没听懂。”

 

“您换个精简版？”

 

“行。”宇智波带土组织了一下语言，接着道：“假如爱侄你在根本不知情的情况下被喷了女士香水，之后又碰到宇智波斑，宇智波斑觉得你用女香好变态，于是阴阳怪气地把你打了一顿，你该怎么去解释以挽回形象？”

 

“道理我都懂，可主演为什么是我和祖爷爷。”

 

“行了别废话，快说怎么解决？”宇智波带土没好气地催。

宇智波鼬盯着烤箱上的红点思考，他看得出小叔叔是个城府深会算计的商人，但他又总询问一些无脑的憨批问题，简直——简直就像为一道数学题脑筋死都转不过弯的小学生。

 

“叔啊。”大侄子的声音听起来德高望重，像个真正的老者，“你有没有想过，祖爷爷打我根本不是因为觉得我变态呢？”

 

“嗯？”宇智波带土不解，他很轻易地信了长门，便只是一股脑地钻研答案，但没想到这题还有另一种解读法，“那平白无故的，宇智波斑干嘛打你？”

 

“很明显宇智波斑吃醋了啊。”

 

 

 

“你来干嘛？你又是怎么知道我地址的？”卡卡西立在楼道的灯光下说话，他声音弱得发虚，眼底全是惨青的阴影。宇智波带土不知道是干了什么才卡卡西会疲惫成这样，惊讶之余忘记了回答他的问题。但当卡卡西整个人直接靠到自己胸前时，他稳稳接住了。

 

“算了，来就来吧......累死我了。”卡卡西趴在宇智波带土肩膀上，有气无力，“钥匙在裤包里，帮忙开下门。”

 

宇智波带土听话地伸手找钥匙，又不听话地在卡卡西屁股上揉来揉去。卡卡西实在懒得管，任他乱摸。

 

“跑这儿来你有何贵干啊......”卡卡西不死心地又问，声音软绵绵的，好像一只小羊。

 

“答应了请你吃饭啊。”

 

找钥匙找半天，又一把一把地试了好一会儿才把门弄开，磨蹭期间卡卡西昏昏欲睡，带土身上真舒服，肉又多又暖和，位置还宽敞，就是心跳声好吵，吵得他一直皱眉。

 

宇智波带土把卡卡西扔到沙发上，卡卡西姿势狂野地秒睡。宇智波带土在这间房子里踱步——面积挺大，但装修很草率；家具齐全，但没有任何装饰物。卡卡西这个人，性格看上去好像变得花里胡哨，其实内里还是和从前一模一样，说不定作为成年人还更淡漠了。

 

他坐在沙发边看他。卡卡西太清艳了，眉骨和黑痣、白发和下颌线，一切都是漂亮又棱角分明，就像出生在北冰洋。

 

这样的一个人为他吃醋，为他闹阴阳怪气的小别扭，面上还得撑着——像是幸灾乐祸般的不要脸，宇智波带土感觉自己幸福得心惊肉跳。他怎么也没想到卡卡西对自己也抱有相似的感情，要不是贤侄一语点醒，他大概还在梦游中与变态搏斗。那句话一进耳朵，宇智波带土就跟男人管不住射精似的管不住他的心，急切地想要见到卡卡西的面，想听到他的声音，想摸摸他们心脏是不是同频生长的。

 

卡卡西想宇智波带土时会仰头四十五度悲伤逆流成河，但宇智波带土想卡卡西时会心潮汹涌地去见他。

 

大体瞟了几眼，厨房里锅碗瓢盆瓶瓶罐罐的还算整齐，宇智波带土拿出他来之前买好的鱼，开始在里面鼓捣起来，他怕控制不了油烟飘进客厅把卡卡西呛着了，又怕自己动静太大把卡卡西吵着了，干脆反锁上厨房门，闭门造鱼。他这段时间在烹饪班里拿出了自己几辈子读书都没有的认真劲儿，把卡卡西小时候爱吃的那几样钻研了个透彻，也不管他现在还爱不爱吃，反正老子费这么多心思给你做了，你就算不嚼也得把我的好咽下去。

 

卡卡西醒了，是被油烟味呛醒的，他睡得快醒得更快，爬起来盘腿缩在沙发上郁闷地盯着厨房门。他猜到是宇智波带土在里面煮什么东西，可是，操，这人不知道有个东西叫抽油烟机吗，只把门关紧管屁用，操你的，为什么这么香。

 

很快门被推开，宇智波带土裹着一身烟往外冲，然后飞速关上门，企图让它们锁在厨房里自生自灭。卡卡西懒得说破，他心里发笑，觉得宇智波带土真可爱。

 

“干煎河鱼——带土风。”一盘鱼和一双筷子被摆上桌面，宇智波带土眼巴巴地看着他，催他快尝尝。

 

“你还记得啊。”卡卡西夹起一块鱼肉在汤汁里蘸了蘸，他之前闻着烟气就香，入口后果然好吃。他小时候给宇智波带土跟琳做过这道菜，也是唯一一次给别人做饭，宇智波带土居然记这么清楚，连“卡卡西风”这种羞耻的玩意儿都记得。

 

卡卡西由衷夸赞：“好吃。”但他又不敢吃下一口，宇智波带土在旁边以一种强奸犯的眼神盯着他，好不别扭，他心跳快得手都要抖起来。

 

“真的？”

 

“真的。”

 

“真的？”

 

卡卡西不再回话，直接抖着手给宇智波带土喂了一口。

 

为卡卡西每日一烫也值了！宇智波带土想。

 

被带土抢走好资源也值了！卡卡西想。

 

就这么小盘鱼，没其他菜也没米饭，俩人你一口我一口你挑刺我挑刺你侬我侬地吃了一个多小时，咸不拉几的玩意儿硬是吃成了甜品，好生强悍。

 

“对了你一直没回答我。”卡卡西道，“你怎么找到我家来了？”

 

宇智波带土心说这可是老子当初跟踪斯坎儿累死累活的成果，嘴上也只能敷衍：“您在木叶可有名了，打听个地址还不容易？”

 

“你家怎么没围裙？”宇智波带土想转移话题，便扯着衣领闻着不住皱眉头，“给我整的一身腥味儿。”

 

卡卡西撇撇嘴：“说得像围裙能去味似的，脱下来放着吧，我给你洗洗。”

 

宇智波带土有些错愕，他认真回想了今晚的一切，感觉他和卡卡西过上了夫妻生活，想想还挺美滋滋，于是大方地脱了外套挂沙发背上。

 

这一脱不得了，卡卡西之前和宇智波带土搂搂抱抱时就感觉到了对方身上有肉，还是百里挑一的好肉。现在宇智波带土只剩一件短袖体恤，粗壮有型的胳膊露出来，前胸后背都鼓鼓的，两个点像要挤出来了。

 

“兄弟。”卡卡西饶有趣味地打量宇智波带土的上半身，“我送你个胸罩吧。”

 

“什么？”宇智波带土没反应过来这没由来的一句，他顺着卡卡西的目光，才发现自己被视奸了，“操，耍流氓。”

 

卡卡西咯咯笑起来：“你真的需要，信我。”

 

宇智波带土恼羞成怒，扑过去蒙卡卡西的眼睛，两个人在沙发上拧成一坨，宇智波带土颇有心机地想：这是个好时机，地摊小说和电视剧不都是这样发展的吗，打炮似的打闹，在慢放中含情脉脉地对视，要先接吻再表白，顺序不能颠倒，接过吻的表白成功率高，没亲上就表白可能会被女主踢歪鸡儿。

 

宇智波带土开始为走程序做准备，他整个人泰山压顶一样伏在卡卡西身上，双手牢牢箍住对方的，胯下蓄力压制住他的下半身。卡卡西的脸肉眼可见地涨红了，宇智波带土得意起来，万事俱备只欠东风，他正准备撅嘴下口，却感觉到自己的肚脐眼被戳了。

 

妈的，为什么卡卡西硬了。

 

电视剧里只教过宇智波带土被女主踢了鸡儿该怎么办，却没有教过他女主的鸡儿翘起来了该怎么办。


	6. Chapter 6

9

 

宇智波带土小时候干过很多丢人的事，但大部分他都不以为意，并为它们沾沾自喜。只有一件——他亲琳的照片被卡卡西看到这件，还是嘴对嘴，满脸通红、大汗淋漓，像每个在爱情中既苦恼又忠诚的祈祷者。宇智波带土为这件事心绪翻涌了很长时间，忐忑程度不亚于在上厕所时发现忘记穿内裤，在这段时间不足以抵消记忆的煎熬中，宇智波带土逃不开卡卡西的那一记眼神，爱情和内裤都在消耗他兴致盎然的英雄主义。

 

宇智波带土不知道这算不算是对卡卡西的报复，他的本性始终都是灵顽不灵的，他认为这件事和小时候亲照片的举动是一个性质，甚至更糟糕些。他太矛盾了，既为卡卡西欣喜，又替他难堪。宇智波带土的浪漫来得莫名其妙，在这个时候，他擅自决定照顾卡卡西的感受。

 

他从卡卡西身上爬起来，装模作样地拍了拍脸，说：“不知为何，我的牙突然好疼。”

 

卡卡西坐起来，他觉得宇智波带土这个理由很傻，举动却很聪明，假如他不说牙疼，那么是可以当做宇智波带土没发现的。但实际上，卡卡西却不感激这个行为，他更希望能进行下去，至少在那个时刻，卡卡西不想考虑宇智波带土结婚这件事。也不是每一次有了反应都需要去厕所解决，比如卡卡西就不需要，他坐在那里一言不发，鸡儿焉得足够快速。

 

这层薄纸上本来就有无数个洞，这下算是彻底捣烂捣成浆糊了。宇智波带土呆呆地想，这不是他预想中牵手成功的样子，他后悔得要死，早知道这个局面，刚才还照顾个屁的卡卡西的感受。宇智波带土是个行动力极强的人，他觉得现在亡羊补牢为时不晚，反正都摆明了，好死不死再续一下还能逆风翻盘。

 

一通电话往往有两种角色，一是救世主，二是电灯泡。

 

智波带土的手机响起，他称之为电灯泡狂响曲，狂响，响个不停。

 

是大侄子打来的，说他家二师弟老眼昏花走路时脚下一滑滑进医院了。

 

“叔啊。”宇智波鼬说：“我今下午去外地做调研的航班，刚刚才下飞机，您看能不能替我去看看佐助。”

 

宇智波带土心说奇了怪了，这什么几把逻辑，说得像我看到他你就能看到他似的，你想知道他有没有缺胳膊少腿就不能视频吗，他妈的年轻人怎么比我还土。

 

他想回一句：关我屁事。

 

还想说：你全家被屠了吗其他人呢。

 

仔细又一斟酌，不太好，这不雅观。

 

卡卡西是佐助的老师，去探望病号怎么也少不了他一份。俩人大半夜往医院跑，到了后宇智波带土又跟瞎子似的和停车位周旋了半个钟头。十分钟的车程卡卡西都能睡着，醒了就在副驾上神游，见宇智波带土老倒不进去，怀疑这人是把他爷爷的驾照偷出来贴上了自己的大头贴，几乎又要昏昏欲睡。

 

“别睡了快下车去帮我看着。”宇智波带土极其不温柔地把他吼起来。

 

卡卡西掀起眼皮眼白外翻，慢吞吞地下车，蹲在石墩上边打呵欠边指挥宇智波带土。

 

他还觉得挺奇妙的，一个小时前他们几乎擦枪走火，现在又揣着凉风在这医院的破院子里互相嫌弃。卡卡西还是没捋清自己的想法，他想要和宇智波带土更进一步，可似乎更进一步就意味着转瞬即逝，似乎他们之间就得骂骂咧咧才能更加长久。既想要甜言蜜语，又承受不住它们的来势汹汹。

 

等俩人摸摸索索地找到病房，见佐助躺床上，左手打着石膏，双眼木然，非常颓废，像极了失足少年。

 

宇智波带土坐到床前，摸摸他的头说：“阿助，你一辈子都没像现在这样乖巧过。”

 

宇智波佐助斜眼瞥了他一下，欲开口说话又没发出声，他懒得搭理这人，没摔的那只手也懒得抬，直接甩头挣脱他叔的摸头杀。

 

“确定只有左手骨折吗？其他地方没有问题吧？”卡卡西坐到旁边的椅子上，意思意思问。

 

过了好一会儿，佐助才摇摇头。

 

卡卡西不知道这个摇头是在回答哪个问题，甚至不知道这摇头算不算回应，他捉摸不透佐助，这孩子比自己小时候还要心思复杂，佐助一直以来表现出的距离感时常让他手足无措。卡卡西尴尬地笑笑，不了了之。

 

宇智波带土见气氛不对，连忙开玩笑转移话题：“你哥以前右手骨折过，你现在左手折了，可以，不错，人如其名。”

 

大概是佐助因为平地摔觉得丢人，端了这么久，终于开口：“摔折右手的是鸣人。”

 

“鸣人？”卡卡西疑惑。

 

“我和他一起的，他在隔壁躺着。”

 

宇智波带土总结说：“你们一起办了个断手套餐？”

 

卡卡西跑去隔壁看鸣人，宇智波带土留在这边给他爱侄端茶送水。虽说刚接到宇智波鼬电话时，被搅了大事他心里不爽，但小叔叔好歹是小叔叔，看到平时活蹦乱跳的侄子这样焉不拉几地打吊瓶，伺候一会儿也是心甘情愿的。

 

“你爹妈都不管你的？”宇智波带土问，因为公事的原因，他对宇智波富岳就没啥好感，没想到连儿子手断了这玩意儿都不闻不问。

 

“不是不管。”佐助说，“我压根儿没告诉他们，这件事只有你和我哥知道，要不是我哥飞走了没人照顾我，你也不会知情。哦，你还带了个卡卡西。”

 

宇智波带土觉得这通话过于欠打，怎么像是他宇智波带土求着要来这破医院人家还嫌东嫌西一样，但想打又没法下手，只能轻轻敲他脑袋，乱抓重点说：“叫卡卡西老师，没大没小。”

 

又忍着郁闷接着问：“为啥不告诉他们？你还怕挨打？”

 

佐助笑得很不屑很邪魅很不羁，道：“放屁。我爸老早就不希望我和木叶多接触，我和波风的儿子打架把手打断了，他肯定得咬着这个理由。”

 

“搞半天你们是未成年斗殴，你哥说你这废物玩意儿走路脚滑。”宇智波带土说。

 

佐助撇嘴：“我可不敢保证哥哥会不会忍不住告诉他们。”

又补充说：“我们早成年了。”

 

“那你怎么就不怕我知道。”

 

佐助盯着宇智波带土：“大哥莫说二哥，有些人玩失踪一天一夜未归，其实是和木叶集团某员工不知道干什么见不得人的事去了。”

 

“卧槽，你怎么知道？”宇智波带土惊讶，同时忽略了自己默认和卡卡西干了见不得人的事，其实什么都没做，妈的，这便宜占的。

 

“卡卡西和我们三个约见面，结果一下午不见人，正好同一时间你也不见了，第二天早上你俩又同时出现。”佐助说，“你俩不会同时穿越了吧？”

 

“穿个几把越，你和鸣人还他妈重生了。”

 

这话一提，宇智波带土就想起一件事，一件发生在前不久的事，他心里始终拧了根莫名其妙的线，但基于和佐助的这段对话，他终于找到了线头。

 

“我失踪的第二天上午......”说到这里宇智波带土有些尴尬，“我是说，公司联系不上我的第二天上午，我陪卡卡西去见你们三个，你看到我出现，却跟个没事人一样。晚上我去公司时，富岳很惊讶，也不像是提前知道我已经回来了的样子。”

 

“嗯。”佐助靠在被枕上，偏着头斜眼看他，“又怎样？”

 

“你看到了我，却不告诉我所有人都在找我的事，你这是不帮我。你回去后，在富岳面前也没提已经见到我了，这是不帮爹......你小子，可以啊，冰山一角深藏不露啊。”

 

宇智波带土认真问他：“你还这么小，可你打算做什么？”

 

“你知不知道为什么我放心让鼬找你帮忙。你和卡卡西来了快半个小时，对于我们同时出事的原因，一点都没表现出奇怪，一个字也没问过。”佐助看着手背上的针管道，“因为你和卡卡西都不是对我关心过多的人，你们没有了解我的欲望；而就算你问了，我不愿回答，你也不会过于追究。正因如此，我才放心小叔叔。”

 

这话说得直白、冰冷，却也真实，宇智波带土点头，接受得又快又坦然，确实，他在听到鸣人躺隔壁的时候，是有疑惑的，闭口不问也是他的自愿选择，因为没必要。宇智波带土和这个侄子以前见面时间很少，熟起来也就是近几个月他回国之后的事，他一直觉得这小孩儿面相、气质就神似卡卡西，像卡卡西一样尖锐，像卡卡西一样聪明。

 

“小叔叔，如果您想表示对我的爱与关心，可以尽情地好奇下去。”佐助笑。

 

宇智波带土耸肩，他觉得这小屁孩真是厉害，便缝上嘴去给他洗苹果了。

 

在宇智波鼬回来之前，宇智波带土和卡卡西每天都要去医院值班，按理说，这没有卡卡西什么事，但自从春野樱知道这件事后便每天在两个病房里跟穿山甲似的来回折腾时，卡卡西发现他只有在这个医院里才能见到他的三个学生以履行他的职责。

 

宇智波带土把烹饪班当成了为两个小孩做病号餐的地方，半蒙半骗烹饪老师每天教他不同的花样，然后输送进病房，搞得鸣人对他崇拜得不得了，每吃一口都要感动得鼻涕眼泪满脸淌。宇智波带土费这么大心思，目的肯定是有的，还不少，比如是真喜欢鸣人真想和他搞好关系，比如融化小侄子冷冰冰硬邦邦的心，比如在卡卡西面前装逼如风。

 

宇智波带土去隔壁房给鸣人灌输毒鸡汤时，卡卡西留在佐助的病房里看《亲热天堂》， 他不知道该怎么和这样性格的男孩子交流，他想到自己小时候也差不多是这种“关你屁事，关我屁事，滚”的样子，但那时和宇智波带土总是有很多话说，虽然基本都是吵架互相辱骂，可嘴从来就没闭上过，卡卡西觉得宇智波带土真是厉害，能和那样的自己形影不离，换了他就不行，他和佐助讲两句话就没有下文。

 

“我还以为你在看那种正儿八经的学术性文集。”佐助凑过来，暼了几眼《亲热天堂》的封面，然后挪了回去。

 

卡卡西没想到佐助会主动搭话，他有点欣喜，出于老师的本能，他真的很想和这个天赋异禀的学生近些距离，伯乐识马轻而易举，得马才难。

 

“怎么，觉得不像我吗？”

 

“嗯......你长得就挺学术的。”佐助干巴巴答道。

 

挺学术的......卡卡西发现宇智波家的人有个普遍特性，他们说话都很莫名其妙莫求名堂，但你没法反驳，因为确实很有道理。

 

卡卡西试着从这个话题入手，他自认为他和佐助之间的共同点还蛮多，要是聊着聊着发现脑电波同频，这一波就稳了。

 

“我像你这么大的时候看过一本书，叫《忍者如何死去》，我猜你也会喜欢。”卡卡西笑着说。

 

佐助转过头来，他坐在病床上，神色复杂地看向卡卡西。

 

“我不喜欢，听名字就不喜欢。”

 

春野樱是个猛人，鸣人睡觉乱抠乱摸乱扑腾把输液针整歪了，暗红色的血在管子里倒流得十分壮观。春野樱这厮，未经过任何护理学专业培训，直接上手拔了那针又重新扎进去，快准稳狠，吓得鸣人口癖破音。

 

目睹了全程的宇智波带土不敢开腔，安静地溜到到隔壁房间把正和佐助尬聊的卡卡西拉出来。

 

“您有何贵干？”

 

“去喝酒，照顾他俩不需要这么多人，我们快滚，不要给春野女士拖后腿。”

 

卡卡西被拖上车后，宇智波带土把车往河边开，他觉得医院附近的夜宵不干净，卡卡西非常认同，惬意地开了车窗吹混杂着烧烤油烟味儿的河风。

 

俩人停在一家大排档附近，这一家是他刚回国时迪达拉推荐的，宇智波带土觉得体验很不错，正好也有几个月没玩儿过，这次干脆带卡卡西来搓一顿。

 

说是搓一顿，其实他们晚饭还没消化干净，于是点了几大箱啤酒和几根牙签似的小烤串。宇智波带土惊异于卡卡西的不排斥，在他心里，卡卡西是那种只会去小酒馆里听着古典乐或者britpop摇头晃脑喝小酒的人，俗称那啥青年......中年。

 

在宇智波带土很小的时候，他就羡慕这些坐在大排档里只穿裤衩的大人，他老早就想好了，以后一定要撺掇卡卡西那个正儿八经的三好学生来这些地方。但真正长大后，卡卡西与他相隔两端，这些热闹又可爱的路边摊在宇智波家族的屏障下也不入流地龌蹉起来。

 

“我们是不是......点太多了？”卡卡西有些担忧地看着大排档老板一箱接一箱地往他们这桌搬酒。

 

尽管知道卡卡西是什么意思，但宇智波带土还是故作阔气地说：“怕什么，我付钱。”

 

宇智波带土很会喝酒，不是指他酒量多大，恰恰相反，他擅用好酒品来掩盖自己的烂酒量。他就像一个训练有素的士兵，在宇智波家族避无可避逃脱不掉的宾客会宴中每每全身而退；他同时又倍感遗憾，和大部分未曾登过极乐的人一样，人类对酒精麻痹总有一种古怪的向往。

 

“好无聊，不玩儿点什么？”宇智波带土说。

 

“跟我在一起很无聊吗？”

 

宇智波带土不知道卡卡西有没有意识到他用词不当。

 

“是啊，跟你在一起.....喝酒实在太无聊了。”还补刀一句，“从小就是。”

 

“噢......”

 

最后在欲盖弥彰的暧昧中结束这段尬死个人的对话。

 

他们临时自创了猜瓶盖的游戏，两人分别猜正反，抛瓶盖后，没猜中的一方喝酒，要是喝不动了，就拿身上的一样东西来抵。像这样和抛硬币一样的平均概率事件，说实在的很没意思，两人势均力敌，你一瓶我一瓶地干，宇智波带土晕乎乎地怀念起他曾在酒吧和别人玩的脱衣游戏，对面的黑皮美女输得只剩胸罩——而现在对面的白皮哥们儿面不改色，捂得脖子都不露，就像只是灌了几大桶白开水。

 

“来吧，你猜错了。”宇智波带土俯身去捡滚进桌子下的瓶盖，差点脑袋一重直接栽下去。

 

猜错个屁，卡卡西眼睛一瞥地上的盖子，反面朝上，刚刚自己猜的也是反面。卡卡西没吭声，他想了想，从衣服兜里摸出一把钥匙拍到桌子上。

 

“带土，我真喝不了了。愿赌服输，用我家钥匙来抵，你看行不？”

 

这算是他引诱宇智波带土吗，爱鸡巴算不算吧，反正他喝多了。


	7. Chapter 7

10  
钥匙在桌子上晾了半晌，宇智波带土也跟尊蜡像似的静止不动了半晌，他头埋得很低，手肘费力地撑着桌沿，不知道是在缓酒劲儿还是在研究这把钥匙。

突然他小幅度地抬了抬头，眼睛甩上来，明明是喝得糊里糊涂的人，瞪人的眼神却惊得卡卡西酒醒了一大半。

生气了？

直接扔钥匙所以生气了？气得宇智波带土杀气都出来了。

卡卡西心虚地慌了——咋办，山穷水复疑无路，车到山前必有路，只能尿遁保平安。

“我......我去方便一下。”卡卡西难得表现出手足无措，起身时急促得把凳子撞得不轻，在水泥地上呲出声响。

宇智波带土的目光忽然之间又柔和下来，脸上的酡红肉眼可见，他从小就是个皮肤容易发红的人。他脑袋一歪倒进他自己的臂弯里，吸着鼻子说：“啊，尿尿啊，我也想尿尿。”

卡卡西只觉得下身一冲，好像真的有尿意了。

没生气……卡卡西松了口气，他蹲到宇智波带土面前，哄小孩似的凑近了温柔道：“带土先坐在这里看好咱们的桌子，不然老板会把东西收走的，等我回来带你去尿尿好不好？”

按照凯的说法，卡卡西是个瞎几把讲究的人，比如人有三急，卡卡西绝对不会像其他大老爷们儿那样说要去撒尿、嘘嘘、尿尿或者蹲坑，他会说“我去方便”，“我去趟卫生间”，大部分时间都说“我去一下洗手间”，凯就不明白了，明明是去拉屎撒尿，非得说成自己去洗手，他觉得卡卡西的脑回路应该和给厕所命名为“卫生”间的哥们儿是一样的，都是穷讲究的假神仙。

卡卡西头一次说尿尿是说给醉酒的带土听的，说完后，他竟觉得这两个字有点可爱，彷佛打开了什么新世界的大门，意犹未尽地又即兴发挥了一次：“带土乖乖松手，回来陪你尿尿。”

这种大排档，一般都是随机利用路边的公厕，往往四五家挨在一起的店都共用一间公厕，卡卡西本来就从不进公家的厕所，更何况是夜宵摊旁边的，三教九流的聚集地，都喝得膀胱爆炸，想都不用想，这边的公厕里肯定是又乱又臭又挤，喝高了忘冲水的有，在里面吐的也有。卡卡西是真想洗手了，又是真的不想去公厕，他从衣服口袋里找出七百日元，凑到正在烤串的老板娘身边，悄悄把钱放到她手边。

“请问这里有私人一点的厕所吗？”卡卡西知道，他们这种固定地点摆摊的，一般都会有小仓库或者冷藏贮存室在附近。

老板娘转过头，就看到一个笑眯眯的帅哥给自己塞钱，她把钱收好，又转回去跟自家男人嘀咕了几句，就在围裙上揩揩手站起来，领着卡卡西朝小棚的另一边走去。

“您待会儿出来时，把门虚掩着就行，吊灯的开关在进门左手边。洗手液快用完了，得斜着才能挤出来。店里不能缺人，我要赶快回去了，您放心用。”老板娘跟卡卡西交待完，便离开了这间仓库的独立卫生间。

听到她的脚步声远了，卡卡西才解开裤子掏出那根憋尿憋得难受的东西。

就在这时他被背后突如其来的力道裹住了。酒气，非常劣质的酒气、呼吸、喉结的震动，还有沉甸甸的躯体、起伏与心跳，全部扑到卡卡西身上。

他瞬间被宇智波带土吓得尿不出来了。

宇智波带土就像一头毫无生气的狮子，手臂松垮地箍在卡卡西腰上，脑袋从他肩膀拱到侧颈，如此反复，卡卡西浑身的骨头都僵了起来。

“你给了那个女的钱，还和那个女的偷偷到这里来。”宇智波带土低着头，嘴唇贴住卡卡西的皮肤，这样说着话，嘴巴开开合合，就像在被细细吮吻一样。

“还骗我说去尿尿……我一直在看着你。”

“带土，我真的……”卡卡西忍着身体的反应开口，想提醒宇智波带土看看周围，这里真的是个厕所，可还没辩解完就被打断了——被他幻想过好多年的东西打断了。

宇智波带土极其流氓地用胯下去顶卡卡西；“你和那个女人，是不是，想这个啊？”，还继续边顶边问，“是不是啊？嗯？是不是啊？”

“靠，不是……”卡卡西想用后背撞脱他，而这人却沉得像个相扑选手，一撞回去反而更色了。

宇智波带土继续自说自话，手摸到卡卡西已经裸露的老二上，道：“还不承认，裤子都脱了……都硬成这样了，骗我去尿尿，哼……”

卡卡西第一次被别人碰那里，还是在已经翘得老高的时候，瞬间打了个反应剧烈的激灵。宇智波带土掂着他的东西，趴在他耳旁不停“嘘——”着，声音又哑又重。

 

操，这个中年莽夫，怎么喝多后如此下流，酒品烂得不可思议，怪不得来的路上他说自己以前在商宴上喝酒都很节制所以这回想体验一把不醉不休，原来是因为喝高后是这种德行所以才不得不节制！

“现在那个女的也走了，我们说好了尿尿，我来帮你尿，卡卡西，嘘——”

然后他憋了好久的尿就从宇智波带土手里哗啦啦涌出来了。

卡卡西靠在他怀里，听着那一串激昂的水声，想他妈的就地去世。

这时，宇智波带土彷佛受到了灵魂牵引，他清了清嗓子，开始在卡卡西耳旁哼歌。他醉醺醺的，调不成调音不成音，但卡卡西还是立刻分辨出来了。

宇智波带土小时候最喜欢的一个叫星空卫视的弱智少儿频道，每个周末的黄昏时分会准时播放一部叫《火影忍者》的儿童益智动画片，二十几年了，宇智波带土在音乐方面的造诣仍旧止步于那个孤儿男主干架时的bgm。

卡卡西感到惊恐，难道在宇智波带土心中，他俩现在的氛围很配这首曲子吗？

“你，你唱歌干啥？”

宇智波带土认真地盯着卡卡西的下身，回答道：“我在看音乐喷泉。”说完又开始唱。

卡卡西尿不出来了。

宇智波带土急了:“音乐还没停呢，你再喷一次。”

 

车钥匙是从宇智波带土的裤袋里摸出来的，同时还摸到了自己给他的那把钥匙，不小心碰到中间裆部时，卡卡西发现那里居然还硬着，卡卡西红着脸去结好了账，把依然在对音乐喷泉耿耿于怀喋喋不休的中年莽夫拖到车后座里，自己坐进驾驶位。不同牌子不同制造的车型构造总归不太一样，天色早已黑，加上卡卡西也喝了不少，纵使他酒量再好也不敢掉以轻心，坐在车座上研究了好半天，搞清了这台车某几处驾驶要点后，才启动车子回自己公寓。

鉴于宇智波带土刚刚在小仓库厕所里狂野不羁的表现，卡卡西不能残忍地把他一个人甩回他在郊区那栋没有人气的别墅，况且卡卡西也不认路，只能又头疼又幸福地把人搞到自己那里去。

仗着夜路车少，他一路都在走神，一路都在忍不住看后视镜里的宇智波带土，真的……好他妈性感，连浑身的酒臭在卡卡西的感知系统里都成了不可收拾的荷尔蒙。

两个人完全忘了还在医院里打吊瓶的佐助和鸣人，回到家，卡卡西就把宇智波带土往浴室里拖，宇智波带土不愿意，他又困又昏，看到沙发就往上仰，卡卡西费劲儿地拖他起来，柔声哄着：“我带你去看音乐喷泉。”  
听到音乐喷泉，宇智波带土就来劲了，一个鲤鱼打挺起来就去扒卡卡西的裤子。

“卧槽！”卡卡西捂着裆后退，“这个喷泉要收门票了！我们换一个可以免费参观的！”

宇智波带土直到躺进浴缸里才停下折腾，卡卡西把淋浴喷头拿给他玩，却也不再理会，似乎带着酒精的身体一沉进温热的水里，就被软化得无法躁动。

卡卡西把他的脏衣服丢进阳台洗衣机，他一抬头，鼻头就被宇智波带土上次留在他这里洗的外套袖子扫过。

他脱了衣服，走进浴室，和宇智波带土躺进同一个浴缸。他们面对面，四条腿交在一起，宇智波带土在他对面垂着头，安安静静地均匀呼吸，眼睛似乎没有闭上，又像是睡着了。

宇智波带土身上的温度比水高出太多，卡卡西觉得自己被烫到了，他慢慢地蜷起腿，往后挪着，缩到浴缸最角落，直到只能碰到宇智波带土冰凉的脚趾盖。


	8. Chapter 8

我的所有未完结文章 都将不在本站继续更新  
详情请移步lofter见我主号置顶内容


End file.
